Es contigo con quien quiero estar
by hermioneJean15
Summary: Una historia que te llegara al corazón, donde dos personas luchan por estar juntos.. pero el destino los hara tomar medidas drasticas Ron/Her/Draco


-_ Ronald Weasley-_

Hogwarts (1998)

_A medida que pasaba el tiempo, las cosas cambiaban, ya casi eramos adultos, tendriamos responsabilidades, y ya hasta teniamos planes para un futuro.  
Este era nuestro ultimo año aqui en hogwarts, de verdad extrañare mucho este lugar , aqui hemos compartido muchas cosas buenas al igual que malas, pero una de ellas quedara marcada para siempre..

_*Flash Back_*

Tal vez sea lo mejor para los dos! - agrege lo ultimo antes de que hermione pudiera decir algo, simplemente estaba furioso, no tomaba en cuenta mis acciones, solo las decia.. -

¿¡Que! querras decir solo para ti! - me dijo entre llantos, esa era mi debilidad, verla llorar, lo sabia claramente, pero ya no podia dar marcha atras-  
-Un silencio invadio el cuarto por unos segundos, hasta que decidi romperlo - No! es mejor para los dos, de todos modos ya me tienes fuera de tu camino..

De que hablas? .. a q..que te refieres? - pronuncio en un tono quebradiso, pero no podia dejar de pensar que estaba finjiendo, sabia que lo hacia-

No te hagas la tonta hermione! hablo de Malfoy.. crees que no veo la forma en como te mira? crees que no soy lo suficientemente astuto como para darme cuenta? pues dejame decirte que estas muy equivocada! - sin tomar en cuenta nuevamente mis acciones, esta vez comenze a subirle el tono a mi voz, esto habia sido la peor cosa que halla hecho-

Ron ya basta! no se a que te refieres con eso, no se por que me lo estas diciendo! pero si se que Malfoy a cambiado bastante, desde que voldemort murio el ya no es el mismo, solo dale una oportunidad, y te lo dice la persona con mas experiencia en eso - Apenas cuando culmino de decirme estas palabras que nunca me imagine que saldrian de ella, decidi ponerle fin a todo esto.

Esta bien, piensa y has lo que quieras.. pero ¿ sabes algo hermione? - antes de poder terminar pude notar como aceleraba su respiracion, su rostro y sus ojos estaban muy humedos de tanto llorar - Esto llegara hasta aqui! - quize salir lo mas rapido que podia de alli, no queria ver su reaccion ante esto, pero antes de poder dar la vuelta me tomo del brazo-

No te vallas ron.. no lo soportaria - Nunca dirigio su mirada, no directamente, tenia la cabeza baja y aun me sostenia el brazo- por favor dime que no me dejaras sola..

- Un silencio de nuevo invadio el lugar, yo solo queria safarme de su agarre y salir a liberar todo esto lo que siento en estos momentos.. - Por favor hermione no me lo hagas mas dificil..

Ron!, ron por favor no lo hagas, es mentira todo lo que dijistes! ron, Ron!  
_* Fin del flash Back*_

Ron, ron! - una voz me hizo salir de mis pensamientos, pero ¿por que estaba recordando ese momento? por que aun pienso en eso? no lo he podido superar -

Harry!, lo siento ¿ qu..e me .. decias?  
En que estabas pensando? - agrego harry -  
No, en nada - dibuje una sonria falsa en mi rostro, la verdad no queria hablar de eso con nadie, y harry mas que todos lo sabe-  
Esta bien amigo, pero hace mas de 15 minutos que te habia dicho que me siguieras al comedor, pero nunca llegastes, no te has movido de aqui.. ¿ estas seguro q.. - Lo interrumpi antes de que pudiera tan siquiera terminar sus palabras -  
Estoy bien! no pasa nada ¿si? ya vamonos - Harry guardo silencio, y nos dirigimos ambos al comedor -

- Mientras nos consentrabamos en lo nuestro, en otra habitacion de hogwarts, en la sala comun para ser mas especifico, se encontraba una ella... -

Estas segura de que ya es hora ? - una voz muy peculiar le hablaba a un cierta chica de pelo color castaño, mientras la agarraba del hombro -

Si, es hora.. ya llevamos 5 meses juntos, creo que ya estoy preparada para lo que viene, ya no sera mas un secreto - ella le dirigio una sonrisa sincera y se tomaron de las manos dirigiendose tambien al comedor -  
Espera! - la detuvo con cierta delicadeza -  
Que sucede? ya te estas empezando a arrepentir? - finalizo -  
No, solo que.. me preocupa lo que vallan a pensar weasley y potter, es decir, son tus amigos no? y bueno, al vernos no se molestaran nisiquiera en darme esa oportunidad de estar contigo - bajo la mirada -  
Draco.. ellos aun no saben que tu forma de ver las cosas ya no son las mismas, solo hay que darles tiempo.. - ambos se miraron fijamente a los ojos, volvieron a cruzar sus manos y se encaminaron al comedor -

REVIUWS! :)


End file.
